parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12.
Here is part twelve of The Aristotrolls by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more Transcript *(as the heroes arrive at the farm, Bluto locks Hugolina and the kids up) *Bluto: Now, little pesky pets. You will travel by first class, all the way to Timbuktu, for you'll doubtfully come back. Oh, who could that be? (opens the door) Uh-oh. *Hugo and the gang: Charge! (activate all their lightsabers while Bluto grows two more arms and activates his four lightsabers as the fight begins) *Hugo: That power will only consume you. *Bluto: Good. Feel your anger running through you. Your feelings for the others have made you weak. Surrender or be destroyed. *Hugo: You'll have to stop us this time. *Bluto: No! Stay out of this, you mangy fools! *Jerry: Yeah, yeah. Miss me a while you did. (the heroes laugh) *Baloo: Let's break his hand apart and see who he really is. (Hugo slashes one of Bluto's hands off, causing Bluto's green lightsaber to land in Hugo's hand, when he grabs, and now has his two lightsabers, such as his light blue in his right hand, and Bluto's green one in his left hand) *Bagheera: Alright, he's a blooming butler he is. *Bluto: You will never be more than an echo. Hate is your ally. *Hugo: Well, you may have been a proud butler once, but now you are just a sneeky crooked no good butler. (fights Bluto so fast that he continues to help his friends duel with Bluto until Blue grabs a key and runs up to the trunk) *Tom: You there, punch and blow. *Blue: This should work. (frees Hugolina and the kids, who escape) *Boots: Look behind you, pal. (Bluto looks back and gasps and deactivates all his lightsabers as Hugo deactivates his lightsabers and puts them on his belt and force throws Bluto into the trunk, which closes on him) *Bluto: H-huh?! No sign of the pets. Wait a minute, they're gone!! Oh no. Not me! (lands in the trunk and gets thrown out into the truck, that picks it up and moves it away) *Everyone: Yeah! We've done it. (switches off all their lightsabers) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof